


His Ring

by thewonderzebra



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewonderzebra/pseuds/thewonderzebra
Summary: Prior to their first game after getting married, Patrice notices something is missing from Brad's person, and he worries. Brad is quick to reassure him.





	His Ring

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize again for my absence. Grad school is kicking my ass. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this piece of self-indulgent fluff.

As the Bruins are getting ready for their game, Patrice reaches for Brad's hand and squeezes gently, the action being returned almost instantaneously. This is not an unusual action on either of their behalves, but today it holds new meaning. Today happens to be the first game Brad and Patrice are playing since getting married. The action is soft, and tender, and communicates how much they love one another without being overtly loud or sappy in front of their teammates. (This is partially because they want to have their own private moment, and partially because they want to avoid being teased, no matter how good-naturedly). 

When Patrice slowly pulls his hand away from Brad's, however, he notices that there is something "off". He looks down, and sees his husband's left ring finger bare. The sight makes Patrice's heart drop. He knows he shouldn't catastrophize the situation before it is necessary, but he finds he can't stop the panic from rising, making his chest feel constricted. He wonders what he's done to upset his other half, if anything; he wants to know if somehow Brad is suddenly ashamed of him, of them. 

Though Patrice is far from impulsive, he can't stop himself from tapping Brad on the shoulder. "Marchy," he murmurs, his voice almost as frantic as he is feeling. "Are you upset with me?" He is rarely insecure, rarely panicked. But in the moment, all Patrice wants is Brad's reassurance that they're in good standing with one another. 

Brad looks up at Patrice, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Of course not," he says. "What are you talking about, Bergy?" 

Patrice can feel himself flushing, and is half tempted to tell Brad to forget the whole thing. But he knows he won't be able to worm his way out of this; Brad is nothing if not relentless. So, he presses onward. "Your ring," he answers, motioning toward Brad's left hand. "You're not wearing your wedding ring." 

"You thought I was mad at you because I'm not wearing my ring?" Brad asks, incredulous. Patrice's blush deepens, and he looks down at his feet, nodding shyly. In the next moment, Brad steps into Patrice's space, placing both hands on his arms.

"Bergy, listen to me," Brad implores. "I am not even close to being mad at you. I took my ring off because I don't want to damage it. It's a symbol of you, and a symbol of us, and it's the most valuable possession I've ever owned. I don't want to lose it or destroy it. That's why I took it off…not because I'm mad at you." 

Patrice feels all of the panic and doubt ease away rapidly. A smile comes to his face as he looks down to see the honesty in Brad's eyes. "I didn't realize your ring meant that much to you, ange," he replies. "I was just worried you were ashamed of us being married." 

Brad smiles and shakes his head before standing on tiptoe and brushing his lips across Patrice's. "Never," he whispers. "I could never be ashamed of you, or of us. If the risk of getting hurt or damaging the ring wasn't there, I'd even show it off to the opposing team…I'd probably get into a fight for it, but I'd do it." 

At that, Patrice chuckles. "I know you would," he replies. "You're incorrigible. But I love you." 

Brad's grin widens, and he puffs up his stance, clearly pleased. "I love you, too," he says. He squeezes Patrice's hand once more, and then turns back to getting his equipment ready for the game. Patrice follows suit, and there are no more incidents to speak of with regards to wedding rings.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for indulging my writing endeavors! I really appreciate all the support and the positive feedback. Leave a comment down below if you feel so inclined. Happy thoughts feed my plot bunnies. :) Feel free to come say hi to me on Tumblr; I'm at the same URL there, too (@thewonderzebra).


End file.
